The Truth
by Punkstar2012
Summary: This is my first story, so be nice to me. It's TOTAL NarHinata fic with one lime in it. Read and Reveiw if you please!  ok thanks for the comments I got my chapter 2 up read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Truth

A/N hay sorry if this sucks but is my first story on on so bare with me ok this is a naruto hinata story that is my favorite coupling!!! 

There he is Hinata go talk to him!!

NO Ten Ten!! Go on[Pushes Hinata closer to him

"Ok ok just stop pushing me!!!"

"Ha… hay Naruto what r u doing" "

"Huh O hay Hinata just trying to learn this jutsu that the pervie sage is teaching me."

"That stupid pervert won't even stay and help me!"

"Maybe I can help you."

"Do u know how do it your self?"

"Well kinda" [summoning jutsu poof

"O my god that is a dog just like kakashi sensei!"

"Well not really mine is a girl."

"Can u show me how to do that please!!!"

"Ok!" One hour later.

"Ok so like this Hinata[Summoning jutsu poof the chef toed appears! Whow!!"

"Who summoned me and why?"

"Me Naruto Uzimaki!"

"Ha Ha Ha ya right really who summoned me?"

"N...No really he did sayes Hinata"

"ITS NOT A FUNNY THE SECOND TIME yelled chef toed." [Hits Hinata right in the ribs

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ouf owwwww!"

"Lady Hinata! DON'T YOU TUCH HER!!!!" SCRMED NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT SMALL FRY! THIS [poof and the chef tode disappears

"Owwwww moaned Hinata.

"HINATA ARE U OK WHERE DOSE IT HURT!!"

"No it it hurts to breath."

Naruto picks up Hinata and runs for the villege hidden in the leaves!

"GRANDMA TSUNADE HELP HELP PLEASE LADY HINATA IS HURT BAD!!

"Ok ok what owwww she can't talk but it is her ribs she sayed it hurts to breath and then half way here she when unconshes ok"

[ zoww zoww

"ok there she is ok." [Smack

"Ouch what was that for?"

"For calling me grandma again!"

"So what happened to Hinata?"

"Ok she was helping me with it summoning jutsu and I summoned chef toad, and he said that I didn't summon him, but she said that I did; so he hit her in the ribs, so—so now I'm here!"

"Huh…what…happened?"

"HINATA!!"

[runs over and hugs her tightly_ she was more confused then happy that the man that she had liked for such a long time was touching her then she realized where she was a and who was touching her. Her face got s red as blood, like all the blood from her body had rushed to her face but she instantly hugging him back._

She got up and thanked Tsunade for healing her and her and naruto started walking to Naruto's.

A/N "Ok ok please be nice this is my first story so if you hate it just be nice about it when u tell me. And if you like it cool please tell me."


	2. a little more then friends

A LITTLE MORE THEN FRIENDS!! 

Thanks for the reviews just so you don't get confused this chapter have a lot of pov changes so ya just a little heads up!! 

_Wow _thought Hinata I _cant believe he hugged me._ She looked shyly at naruto who moved a little closer to her and she blushed a little, but she wasn't a scared as she thought she would be so he did the same.

_She is so pretty_ thought Naruto glancing at the shy girl next to him, whom was blushing a little bit. _I wonder if she would let me hold her hand?_ Thought Naruto moving just a little closer to the girl that he had secretly like since he had noticed her watching him as he trained. He had noticed how beautiful she was and in the same way how strong she was. In a slow shy motion, grabbed her hand. She jumped but then she just look at Naruto and smiled.

_O my god _thought Hinata he is holding my hand his hands are so soft but his grip is strong and protective and she moved closer tell her head was on his shoulder and looked up at him a smiled.

_Yes she let me!_ Thought naruto happily as he looked a Hinata who was now resting her head on his shoulder. He moved his head close to her ear and whispered softly " I like u."

Hinata blushed and whispered right back " I like u to." She looked ahead and said there is your house.

Naruto looked up from the beautiful shinobi and said ya do u want to come and you know have some ramon?

Hinata laughed knowing Narutos love for Ramon and said sure.

Naruto realest his hand from hers and opened the door ladies first he said sweetly and then came in himself. " Have a seat Hinata I will make the Ramon ok.

Ok so she sat in the small green chair in the living room as Naruto walked in to the kitchen.

_His house smelled like Ramon and musk. I love that smell _thought Hinata as she look around.

Noodles are done Hinata.

Ok coming. Still smelling the smell of Ramon and musk she got up and walked to the kitchen.

Smells good Naruto. Pork Ramón.

Do u like that kind! Asked Naruto. Yes I do it is like my favorite kind.

Fue said Naruto with a smile as he looked in to the pearl eyes that were now shining like a star.

You have the most beautiful eyes Hinata they shine like a star a pearl star.

Hinata blushes thank you Naruto she said as she sat down at the table.

10 mounts later…

Hinata was on her way to meet Naruto who had just become the new and the youngest Hokage. The festival of the new Hokage was to day and her and Master Naruto had been dating for almost a year.

As she walked threw the wood she thought she hear something up in the trees but she was to busy daydreaming about Naruto to care. Then about 10 seconds later she heard it again and got a little worried but she was still to busy daydreaming to care. Then she heard it again and looked up in the trees thinking it might be Ino or Naruto picking on her. When she looked she saw nothing.

"Ino, Naruto is that you?" She said her voice shacking with fear.

"Yes it's me Naruto."

"O ok you scared me what's wrong with your voice are you sick?"

"No Lady I am fine."

Right thin Hinata new that wasn't Naruto he never called her lady!

"WHO ARE YOU? YOU ARE NOT NARUTO NARUTO NEVER CALLES ME LADY!!!"

Ha Ha Ha you caught me!

"O ok its just you Neji you scared me why were you stacking me… and … why did you say you were Naruto!?

But before she could even think Neji stabbed Hinata in the heart and just as soon as he stabbed her she passed out. Neji picked her up and took off for his hidden place in the woods.

7 mounts later…

"Neji why are you jealous of me and Hinata?"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS OF A STUPIED FAILUR LIKE YOU!"

"I SWEAR IF YOU CALL ME THAT AGAIN… Naruto said as he lunged at Neji. No Naruto said Hinata as she held him back.

"Huh ok Hinata." " I will get you Neji" If you ever touch her again I will kill you!!!" Ha ya right I woild like to see a failure try to kill me!" said neji laughing.

"WHY YOU" Naruto please stop" ok

back to present day….

Ha he is going to try to kill me well he cant do that if he cant find me!! Neji thought to himself as he carried the helpless Hinata to his hiding place in the deepest darkest part of the woods.

Back to the festival

_Where is Hinata?_ Thought Naruto to himself. He looked around and saw Ino.

"INO COME HERE!!!" yelled Naruto motioning his hand for her to come there.

"COMING!" yelled Ino back running to Naruto.

"Ya Naruto?" said Ino

"Have you seen Hinata? She was suppose to meet me here am hour ago.

"No sorry, Naruto her and Neji were suppose to meet me here too but neither of then show up.

"I, M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!!!" Yelled Naruto taking off for the woods.

Back to Neji and Hinata

Neji had just reached his hidden place in the woods when Hinata started to come around, but when she tried to move she couldn't she was tied to a chair!

"Huh where an I and why am I tied to this chair?" said Hinata as she tried to get out.

_Owwww my heart hurts_; Thought Hinata still trying to get out.

"Finally…. you are awake"

"Neji why do you have me tied up? LET ME GO!!"

"Now why would I do that? So you could go tell _hokage_ Naruto so he can KILL ME.

"It won't matter if you let me go or not Naruto will still find me and kill you."

"Oh I am _SOO_ scared of a stupid frailer!"

"You can't call him that he is the hokage now! Which makes YOU the frailer now!" yelled Hinata still trying to get out.

Back to Naruto

"HINATA I'M COMING" yelled Naruto franticly jumping through the trees.

Naruto looked down and there was a trail for blood where Hinata had been bleeding after Neji stabbed her.

Naruto jumped down form the trees and fallowed the trail.

Neji and Hinata

_Oh my chest hurts. _Thought Hinata, who was shaking in fear and pain.

"Oh why my lady, why are you shaking are you scared?'

"SHUT UP AND LET ME GO NEJI!"

She yelled as loud as she could, hoping Naruto-san would be close enough to hear her

Back to Naruto

"SHUT UP AND LET ME GO NEJI"

Naruto heard close by.

"HINATA!" Yelled Naruto

"NEJI DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Yelled Naruto at the top for his lungs knowing Neji could here.

Neji and Hinata

"HINATA!"

"He heard me!" said Hinata excitedly

"HELP NARUTO-SAN!" Yelled Hinata.

_No how did he find her!?_ Thought Neji.

"SHU… before he even got to finish Naruto burst through the door!

Naruto headed straight for Hinata to untie her.

"are you ok Hinata?" asked Naruto

"No my heart hurts so bad I am shaking." Said Hinata.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER NEJI?!"

"Nothing really just stabbed her in the heart with my fingers, but I guess I don't know my own strength."

"I'M… "owww Naruto please help it hurts every time my heart beats."

"Hinata!"

"I WILL KILL YOU NEJI BILEVE IT!" Yelled Naruto grabbing Hinata running for the village hidden in the leaves.

"TSUNDE HELP HELP PLEASE!" Yelled Naruto not even calling Tsunade grandma.

"What is wrong with Hinata why is she bshaking and bleeding form her mouth?"

"I WILL TELL YOU LATER JUST HELP HER!!"

"Where is she hurt?"

"My heart" she said her voice fading.

"HELP HER!" yelled Naruto his voice scratchy because he was so scared he was crying.

"ZOW ZOW" Tsunade's face started to glow she was releasing all her stored chakra to save the young heiress.

"ZOW ZOW!" Tsunades face stopped glowing and she almost fell over she was so dizzy!

"IS SHE OK GRANDMA TUSUNADA?!"

"OUCH!! Why did you smack me?" Said Naruto who was still crying because he did not know if his beautiful Hinata was still laying there she had stopped shacking and bleeding.

"That was for calling me grandma again. And yes she will be ok, but she needs to rest and you need to get back to the festival."

"NO I AM NOT LEAVING HER AGAIN LAST TIME I DID THIS HAPPENED!"

"Ok Ok comedown Naruto and tell me what happened."

"Sorry ok well all I know is that Neji stabbed her in the heart with his fingers and kidnapped her but that is all I know."

3 hours later…

"Huh where am I my… my heart doesn't hurt any more." Said Hinata to her self. She moved her arms realizing that she wasn't tied up any more she set up to see Naruto asleep next to her. So she shook him a little to wake him up.

"Huh" said the still sleepy Naruto then he realized who woke him up.

"Hinata are you ok"

"Ya I think so" Oh my god Hinata I thought I was going to lose you!" said Naruto who was crying again because he was so happy.

"Oh Hinata." Said Naruto hugging Hinata as tight as he could.

"I love you so much I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you!"

Hinata's pearl eyes widened when she herd Naruto say that.

"Oh I… I love you to Naruto." Said Hinata hugging Naruto back.

A/N Well what do you think? Review please thanks

Love, Lady Hinata


End file.
